Okay, wait! What happened!
by uzuki-chan
Summary: So it all starts when my friends and I are derping around then find a summoning circle in the park one day. After accidently activating it we somehow land in the hetalia world. What will happen now? How will we get home? Your regular fangirls in hetalia fic but way funnier. Give it a read Philippines and Guatemala, are in this (later chapters) SEQUEL NOW POSTED
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful spring day and my friends and I gathered at the nearby park by our school.

"So is everyone here" I called out. It seemed about right. There was Daniela,Meagahn, Nadine,Victoria,Su-san(Jack), and Trang.

We were all American but had different nationalities. Daniela was Guatemalan, she had medium length wavy brown hair tan skin, and glasses.

Meagahn was German, Italian,polish,and Irish. She had wavy ash blonde hair but dyed it black recently,light blue eyes and a lip piercing.

Nadine had long wavy\curly red hair but was originally brown. She was Russian, Belgian and British. And she knew a thing or two about the devil and Satan.

Victoria had light skin for a hispanic. So light in fact she could pass off as white and we kinda teased her for it (sorry if that sounds racist I didn't mean to be). She always had a quiet look on her face and had medium length dark curly brown hair that she tied back. She was puerto rican and columbian.

Jack was my childhood friend that I have known since third grade, he has short wavy brown hair and glasses. I have often called him Su-san because he acts like a mixture of Sweden and Finland from hetalia. Because of that I think of him as the Sufin love child. Su-san is a really weird and kinda socially awkward. But hey, who isn't. He was slSwedish,Italian,British and Swiss.

My friend Trang has long black hair with side swept bangs. She is Vietnamese and Chinese. Like me, she is a huge fan of kpop and cute things.

And then there was the awesome me ( haha I sound like Prussia). I had lightly tanned skin long black/dark brown straight hair with a hime cut bangs and glasses. I was Filipino and Chinese.

All of us formed this odd little friend group. To sum it all up we all liked anime, hetalia especially.

I smiled " yeah I think so".

"You just answered your own question" Jack piped up.

"Shut up Su-san" I answered him with a smile.

"Okay" he said, but wasn't offended.

I exhaled and readjusted my back pack on my shoulders. School had just ended and we were all to lazy to go home and drop it off.

"Hey why don't we just walk around the park and do crap?" suggested Meagahn.

We all agreed and went off. We we're all laughing and joking around while I was telling a joke. "And so I said 'Korean music is the best' and Trang here says 'North Korea!' ". Everyone cracked up like a bunch of drunk idiots excepts for Trang, who was blushing and looking away.

"Ha we are never gonna let you live that down Trang" laughed Jack.

Trang blushed " Hey I was supposed to say 'South' but-" she stopped mid-sentence. Confused we stopped as well.

"Uhh Trang? What are you looking at?" asked Nadine.

Trang pointed to the sandbox and in it it looked like a summoning circle.

"Nadine did you draw this?" asked Victoria. At this Nadine laughed. " No, but I love that you turned to me when you saw this."

All of a sudden I got an idea. I ran next to the circular sand box clapped my hands together and put it near the summoning circle. "Hey guys look" I called out "I'm an alchemist.

Only Nadine, Victoria and Jack laughed. They got the fullmetal alchemist joke.

"To bad you have to loose your arm and leg" smirked Jack.

"Oh great,thanks for ruining the joke Su-san" I frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he pouted.

"No, just for that come here" I beckoned him to come near me. He walked over "Now stand in the middle" he did was he was told. "Su-san yourpunishment is that I will useyou as a sacrifice to summon Sebastian, okay" he just shrugged. Unfortunately that was a fail so we had to do something else.

"Hey this reminds me of the part in Gauken Hetalia where England made a summoning circle in a park like this with Seychelles and a bunch of kids" I remembered telling everyone.

"So you're telling me that England was here?" questioned Daniela.

"Hey come on let's do what England did then" said Vitoria.

We all agreed but we were bored and didn't think much of it. At the time we didn't know what we were getting ourselves into. So we held hands and chanted,

Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon

Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer

Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon

Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer

Then all of a sudden the circle began to glow. Now at this we started to panic and scramble out as fast as we could but it was too late. "Victoria, you square if we somehow survive this I will kill you!" I cried out before a black hole appeared and sucked us in.

xxxxxxxxx

Yeah this is my regular fangirls landing in the hetalia world fic but this time it's funnier.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me" a voice called out.

I groaned and forced my eyes to open but I couldn't.

"Hello, are you alright?" said the voice again, but this time it was clearer and sounded British.

"Don't worry, leave it to the hero to wake her up!" came a loud voice. Most likely American Then I felt something warm and spongy on my forehead. My eyes widened and I shot up from my lying position.

"Haha I knew she would've woken up if I did that" laughed a man who was the owner of the loud voice earlier. He had ash blonde hair and a cowlick, reminding me of an ahoge.

"Shut up you git!" scolded a man with messy blonde hair and huge thick eyebrows. As I sat there watching the two men fight my first thought was "Okay, am I high or something because these two guys look,sound and act like America and England from Hetalia."

I stood up from what I was lying on (the floor for some reason) but immediately regretted it, my hands shot up to my head when it started to ache.

"Ughhh... aking ulo,masakit" I groaned in pain clutching my head.

The two men stopped fighting and looked to me "Oh hey you're awake and what are you saying?" the loud probably American one asked "I'm just speaking in my second language. All I said was 'my head hurts' but I'm fine" I replied

The British man seemed relieved that I was alright and then turned to me "Since you're alright, can you tell us your name?

"April" I simply responded "and you?" The man cleared his throat "I am Sir Arthur Kirkland and this" he pointed gesturing the to the loud man " is Alfred F. Jones" Alfred grinned and gave me a thumbs up " Yeah that's me, I'm the hero!"  
At this I was surprised. Okay now this was getting really freaky. They even had their human names.

"Wait Sir Athur Kirkland? Wow, how fancy, what were anointed by the queen or something" I laughed trying to relieve some of the tension in myself.

"Why yes I was" remarked Arthur slightly irritated. I frowned "Oh I'm sorry if I sounded offensive. Anyway where am I?" I asked.

"Well April, you and your friends-"

"Wait! My friends! Where are they?!" I interrupted him.

"Relax they're over there" Alfred pointed.  
I look to the direction he was referring to. Sure enough, I see them lying down on the floor. I ran over to see if they were okay, going to Su-san first.

"Hey Su-san wake up" I said while pushing him a bit. He groaned but didn't open his eyes "Hoy gumising ka na!*" I yelled at him in my second language, Tagalog.

"April, I don't speak mango" he groaned.

Angry for insulting my awesome language I punched his stomach, wkaing him up instantly.

"Ow! Sorry! What happened and why am I on the floor?" He asked

I blinked "Well I actually don't know. Hey Alfred " I called, catching his attention "where are we?"  
Alfred shrugged "Well kid as Arthur was saying before you interrupted him, you and your friends somehow landed in the middle of our meeting" he pointed to the huge table in the middle of the room.

Sat there was a bunch of Hetalia looking characters. There was a Japan who was texting, France flirting with Vietnam who had hit him with her rice paddle. Russia drinking vodka and happily smiling at the three people near him, who I assumed was the Baltic trio. A Romano who was yelling at Germany for some reason. Even a South Korea who was groping China. Yeah, I'm not getting that image out of my head.

My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hands to keep trim squealing. Finally my inner fangirl couldn't take it anymore and I screamed

"Ohyaaaaaa! Oh My God you guys are real! Wait you guys are anime characters. Fuck that, its so cool! Look Su-san its Iceland" I pointed.

He turned and screamed "Ermergerd! Its Icey! He's so awesome!"

"Screw that shit Su-san, the great and awesome Prussia is awesomer!"

Suddenly the nations felt very uncomfortable and confused, especially Iceland. With an exception of Prussia who cried out "West look! I have followers to follow my awesomeness!"

"Sorry Prussia we're not your followers. We're American, we follow America!" I yelled.  
America felt special and loved by his people, meanwhile the rest of the nations inwardly groaned. Great more Americans.

"Hey we may may be patriotic for America but I love Philippines more. Mabuhay Pilipinas*!" I yelled.

"But our friend is the most patriotic out of all of us. Oh crap! We forgot to wake her up and everyone else!" Said Jack

We ran over, going to Nadine first because she was the closest.

"Nadine, you commie get up!" Cried Jack

She groaned "no"

"Hey look there's a picture of Twilight Sparkle getting mauled by a bear!" ( sorry twilight sparkle fans)

Suddenly she shot up looking around.

Sorry there is no picture but hey help us wake up the others" laughed su-san.

We went to Victoria next

"No don't wake her up she'll break everything*" cried Nadine

I laughed but did it any way

"Hey you square, get up!"

"No go away" she whined

Then I bent down and whispered into her ear "Yaoi"

"Where" she yelled and did the same thing as Nadine did.

I laughed again "Sorry no yaoi but there's something even better. Just help me wake up Trang first.

We went and tried to wake her up by pinching her cheeks but she wouldn't budge.

"Hey there's a new Girl's Generation video" I yelled

"Ahh where's Tiffany!" Trang squealed

"Well I like Sunny better because she's cuter,anyway but come on lets wake up Meagahn."

Victoria went to her and poked her but she wouldn't move. So I came over nudged her and said "Meagahn wake up!"

"Leave me alone" she whined

"Meagahn! Don't make me get the maple syrup bottle!" I threatened her

"Okay I'm up" she cried remembering the time I squirted maple syrup on her when she didn't listen to me.

"Oh good, you're up. Lets get Daniela"

Finally we went to our last friend but I turned to the nations. "Oh yeah just a quick warning. Our friend Daniela really hates Estonia. Right guys?"

"Yeah she hates him" agreed Meagahn

"See, so Estonia not that we don't like you, I mean you're cool with me its just that, um. Can you leave the room for a bit please?" I asked with a pleading look.

Estonia simply shrugged and walked out if the room with his laptop. My friends looked at me with curiosity, why had I called that guy Estonia, they must have thought.

"Well since that's settled let's wake her up." I said "Oh yeah and Hungary can I borrow your video camera for a second?"

"Why?" She questioned

"Oh you'll see" snickered Victoria.

She handed me the camera and I gave it to Su-san, turning it on and filming me.

"Okay this is how we'll wake her up" I snickered I bent down close so I was right by her ear and whispered "Finonia" (that's what we call FinlandxEstonia)

Then she shot up like a rocket with her nose flaring

"April! What the hell have I told you! You do not mention Estonia to me! I hate him and I wish he would DIE! He is a dick and deserves to burn in hell!" she screamed at my face.

I laughed and so did everyone else (my friends) at her outburst.

"Damn Daniela calm down" I managed to say

"Did you record her bitch fit ( it's what we call it) Jack?" asked Trang

"Yeah every second" he answered

After we were done they gathered around me waiting to say something

"Okay guys I think you all are wondering why you're here" I said casually

"No shit April" scoffed Victoria

"Shut your mouth you square" I retorted back "Fine, just tell us why we're here" she rolled her eyes

"Well thanks to Victoria's idea of activating the summoning circle, we landed in the Hetalia world, look" I pointed to the middle of the room.

All my friends had the same reaction I had and they squealed

"Oh my God there Germany"

"Awww Italy is sooo cute"

"Holy shit its Sweden"

"Ahhhh its Spain!"

Once again the countries got really uncomfortable but boldly Japan came up to me.  
"Ano.. April-chan" he said meekly "earlier you mentioned something about us being in an anime. What does that mean?"

Xxxxxxxxx

Yeah Im stopping there because I am really lazy :p. But to my first reviewer who was a guest I will answer your question. Try going to animeratio it's a website or you can get it on netflix.

Oh yeah and the part where it says i have something warm and spongy on my head, it was supposed to be a hamburger

Translations:

Aking ulo masakit- My head hurts

Hoy, gumising ka na- Hey, wake up

Mabuhay Pilipinas- Long live Philippines

Until next time

Review


	3. Chapter 3

"Ano.. April-chan" he said meekly "earlier you mentioned something about us being in an anime. What does that mean?"

I turned to him "well umm, how should I put this?" I said scratching my head. "Let's see, to explain this, in our world you guys aren't real."

The nations had a confused look on their faces, which probably meant 'what the hell is this girl talking about'.

I sighed "Wait a second, I'll explain it better if I had my bag".

"It's over there" some random nation called out referring to the corner where we were all passed out in. I went there and grabbed my bag. It was a gray Derpy Hooves my little pony bag.

"Like is that a my little pony bag you got there" Poland asked.

"Yeah" I replied casually walking back to everyone, normally I get this a lot then, I have to listen for people's lectures on how childish it was. But they're just a bunch of haters.

"Like Oh My God are you then like a pegasister?" Poland smiled

I nodded and yelled "brohooves" then went up to him to "brohoof" my fellow brony.

"Who's you're favorite pony" I asked

"Pinkie pie and totally Rarity" he answered

"I like Derpy Hooves and I'm not the only one that like my little pony, some of my friends like it" I called them over

Nadine, Su-san,and Victoria ran over and brohooved Poland.

"I agree with Poland, Rarity is the most beautiful pony ever" replied Nadine

"Hey, Rarity is a bitch! Twilight sparkle is the better than her" argued Victoria

"Excuse me! But no one can beat the all powerful Trixie" Su-san yelled

"Bitch please, Derpy Hooves will always be the best pony in the world" I screamed at them.

"Alright! Can you guys quit fangirling over ponies and just answer Japan's question?" shouted Romano angrily

"Fine" I huffed and pulled out the Hetalia manga book that was in my bag.

"This here is Hetalia. It's the name of the manga and anime where you guys are from. It's Japanese of course and the title 'Hetalia' would translate to 'dumb Italy'. No offense, Italy". I apologized "  
"None taken" he said smiling, while drawing a cat on a piece of paper.

I continued on "Anyways, it's about you guys, personifications of countries going on wacky adventures while teaching viewers about history. For example, name some countries and I'll say their capitals."

"Switzerland" someone called out.

"Bern"

"Spain"

"Madrid"

"Philippines"

"Manila"

"Canada" whispered a quiet voice

"Who? Naah I'm kidding, it's Ottawa" I laughed.

"Wait a second, who's Canada" Thailand asked while raising his hand.

I was about to answer when Victoria interrupted me,

"CANADA! You know, that huge country right above America! This guy, over here!" she yelled angrily at the countries while pointing to Canada.

"You can see me?" asked the Canadian nation in a quiet voice.

"Of course we can! And America, give me your map" Victoria held her hand out

America gave it to her. She opened it and pointed at the geographical region of Canada above America.

"See, this country" she gestured to it

"Ohhhh" said all the nations, finally realizing that there was an invisible country named Canada.

Victoria nodded while looking around the room. Pleased she got her point straight she looked at the map once more and called to America.

"Yo, America"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't a world map. Get an actual map" she replied bluntly as she was handing it over to him. Some countries quietly snickered. I guess not all Americans are that bad.

"Wait" Daniela called and took the map then reopened it.

"Victoria, what's this" Daniela pointed to the state of Alaska

"That's Alaska" answered Victoria

"Is it a country or state?" asked Daniela, who was smiling.

Victoria pursed her lips into a tight smile and sighed deeply "It's a state" she said

"Good" smiled Daniela and gave the map back to America. The rest of us were silently laughing at Victoria*.

"What was that was about?" wondered Spain.

"Aiyaah, everyone just shut up and let the girl explain -aru" cried China

"Okay, alright China. So lets get back on topic, this show is really popular. And I actually have a folder, necklace, button, and keychain of you guys" I went through my bag again and pulled out the items. "It has become so popular that people cosplay as you guys. Hey I even cosplay as some of you guys. I've cosplayed as Finalnd and Seychelles." I smiled

"Why did you cosplay as me?!" asked Finland and Seychelles in unison.

"I'm sorry" I cried "I just liked you guys"

"April you forgot to mention the roleplay" Meagahn said while poking me.

"Oh yeah! April forgot to mention earlier that we kinda roleplay as you guys sometimes. Well we just roleplay as the Nordic five" laughed Daniela

The said countries just stared at us with wide eyes. Even Norway and Iceland didn't have their blank expressions.

I laughed " Haha look at their faces, well I'm suppose to be Finland. Mostly because I act a bit like him,cosplayed as him and I'm the shortest" I pouted

"It's okay April" Trang tried to comfort me

But I continued on "And also because I'm strong and cute. Well just cute."

"Bitch please, I'm fabulous" said Jack while brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Well excuse me princess, but who's stronger? You or me?"

He looked down disappointed

"Thought so. Oh and Jack here is Sweden. Reasons are that he is half Swedish, socially awkward, quiet most of the time but not around he acts slot like Sweden. And he's tall" I added in the last thing.

"April everyones taller than you" Trang said as-a-matter-a-factly.

Once again I ignored her " That's also why I call him Su-san. Daniela is Norway, Meagahn here is Denmark and last but not least, Victoria is Iceland."

"But there are seven of you. What about the rest?" asked Malaysia

"Trang here is Sealand so she is part of the family and Nadine. Well all the spots were filled in the Nordic family so since shes Russian, we made her Russia." I answered

Nadine smiled creepily "You will become with Mother Russia, da?"

"Creepy Mister Russia is creepy" I cried in my Finland voice and scooted away while hiding behind Trang.

"April you also forgot about the yaoi" Victoria reminded me

"Oh yeah, how could you forget" said Meagahn

Hungary's ears perked up to her favorite word "yaoi?"

Daniela nodded "Yeah you heard it. Yaoi!"

The male nations had a horrified look on their faces. They definitely did not like where this was going.

"Yeah' I laughed "We all love yaoi except for Trang. But that doesn't matter. Since the countries are mostly male, the viewers often pair you up. I mean come on, it's practically like a sausage fest in here! And like I said, we also like pairing you guys up."

"Gerita!" cried Meagahn

"Sufin!" yelled Daniela

"UsUk!"

"Poliet/Rusliet!"

"Dennor!"

"Prucan!"

"FrUk!"

"Franada!"

We yelled out as many pairings as we could all name. The male countries were horrified. Except for France who was neutral and didn't care that he was being paired up with his fellow countries. On the other hand, the girls either squealed because some of them were fujoshi's or didn't care.

But from the looks of it, this wasn't going to end well.

Xxxxxxxx

Sorry I got to stop there. I forgot to mention this earlier but this is a collaboration fic with shikaku-chan. She's my good friend and she is also Victoria in this story.

Oh and in the previous chapter where Nadine mentioned that Victoria breaks everything, she means everything. She broke Nadine's clay house, Su-san's keychain and she even broke the wall of my basement!

*I'm mentioning this because Victoria used ti think that Alaska was a country! *Insert long sigh here*

Review


	4. Chapter 4

"Germancest!"

"Spamano!"

"PruAus!"

"HongIce!"

"DenIce!"

"NorIce!"

"DenSu!"

"Finonia!"

"Fuck you, Victoria!"

After we were done with our fangirling we watched the nations. They're eyes were wide open, even the stoic and emotionless ones looked surprised.

"Vhy the hell am I paired up vith that Sissy boy Austria! That is so unawesome!" Prussia yelled

"Why the crappolla am I paired up with Spain!"

"Like, does Poliet mean I'm with Liet?"

"Ve~ Germany what's Gerita?"

"I really don't vant to know vhat germancest is."

"Isn't some of those incest ~aru?"

"Ewww! I'm with Iggy?"

"Why the bloody hell am I paired up with that frog!"

"Ohohohohon, do not deny your love for me, Angleterre!"

Trang looked at me and smiled "Yeah April, you heard France. Don't deny your love for me!"

"No! I hate you, you damn triangle! I wish you would die in a hole! Or you know what! Why don't you choke on a jackfruit!" I screamed at her while she laughed at me*

"April, that's not nice" Su-san said

"Well, look how many fucks I give about that" I huffed.

But I turned to the horrified nations.

"Well as self appointed leader of this group I will answer any questions."

"Why the hell are we paired together like this?!" screamed Turkey

"I gave the reasons, and some of it is kinda cute."

"Being paired with your own brother isn't cute!" Iceland yelled

"Under some circumstances, it is!" Meagahn argued

"Why is this so popular!" a random shout came from the nations

"I don't know really but people like it. But wait, there's more" I smiled devilishly

"Oh God, I don't like where this is going" cried England

I pull a small book out of my bag and hold it up for everyone to see. It was a yaoi doujinshi I had bought from a convention recently. On the cover it had the four Nordics. Sweden, Finland,Denmark and, Norway. The said countries immediately blushed. The yaoi book had the said countries, with Sweden and Denmark sitting next to each other frowning and Finland and Norway resting their head on thiers. Finland was the only one smiling while the others were either scowling or frowning. The word "dachi" (friend in Japanese) written on the front in katakana.

"This here is a yaoi manga I got from a convention. It's Sufin and Denor but, it's written in Japanese so can you translate it Japan?"

Japan nodded. It didn't look like it but he was a secret yaoi fanboy. After all, it did originate from his country. He took it and read it immediately.

"April, is that the nonsexual one" Nadine asked

"Yeah"

The male nations were once again horrified. There were sexual ones!

"What the hell are you reading!" Switzerland yelled

"Yaoi" I smiled "and be glad I didn't pull out the sexual ones"

Now they looked scared. There were sexual ones!

I pulled out two more yaoi doujins. One had Italy hugging Germany from behind and the other had Finland in a rather "suggestive" Santa outfit.

"Put those away! No one wants to see that!" Romano screamed while blushing at the Gerita one.

"I want to see them!" cried Hungary

I hand the sufin one to her. She took it and started reading.

"Is this what you kids like ~aru!"

"No, we also like straight pairings so don't worry" answered Victoria

"Which pairings" someone said

"Well there is nyotalia. It's when some of you guys are genderbent." replied Daniela

"How do you come up with this stuff?" asked Australia

"We don't, the author does and we just fangirl to it." answered Meagahn

Kids these days, grumbled England.

"Oh what was that England" Trang said with her hand by her ear "I couldn't hear you over the sound of my freedom!"

"America!" Su-san yelled out

"Fuck yeah" we all yelled out in unison with our fists raised.

Typical Americans, everyone thought.

"Okay, back to the subject. We do like straight pairings."

"AusHun!"

"PruHun!"

"Gerfem!Ita"

"Denfem!Nor!"

"Sufem!Fin!"

"EngSey!"

"HongTai!"

"Pirihon!"

Well at least the nations didn't looked horrified. Just uneasy.

"Bakit kasama ko si Hapon?!" Philippines asked

"Dahil gusto ko yan" I answered

"Well at least I'm paired with a girl this time" Prussia muttered

"Hey, why am I with that turdsicle!" Hungary yelled

"Hungary and I were once married, so I cam see why I'm paired up with her." Austria calmly said

"Wait, people pair me up with the eyebrow bastard?!" Seychelles cried

I nodded then England asked me a question ignoring the EngSey pairing.

"Excuse me, April? How in the world did youget here?"

I thought for a second but Trang answered for me.

"Didn't you hear her earlier? We got here by a summoning circle."

"A summoning circle?"

"No, we got here by TARDIS England" Trang said sarcastically "of course a summoning circle are you deaf?"

"Wait, if we got here by a summoning circle do you know what that means!" Nadine said while smiling

"We can go to Hogwarts?!" exclaimed Daniela

"No, stupid. That isn't a real place" Victoria told her

"Well Hetalia isn't a real place, but here we are! In the middle of the world meeting!" Daniela argued

"Shut up, both of you and let Nadine finish" Meagahn yelled

"Thank you Meagahn" smiled Nadine "it means we can summon demons"

"Oh my God we can summon Sebastian and Claude!" Victoria and I fangirled together.

England on the other hand looked happy

"See guys, magic is real! I'm not crazy!"

Germany frowned "England that maybe true but you still can't bring flying mint bunny to the meetings. It's weird because we can't see it and it's rather uncomfortable when you play with thin air"

Everyone snickered at the British man.

But Germany continued on "Further more, if they say they got here by magic they can go back with magic. Norway, Romania and, England has to search for a spell to fix this problem. So in the mean time, these kids will have to stay here. Who's gonna take them in?"

Hungary raised her hand "I will take them in! We'll have a slumber party, just us girls!"

"What about me? I'm feminine enough" Jack pouted

Hungary shrugged "Sure okay, and all female nations can attend."

We cheered because we were gonna stay in the Hetalia world.

"Since that is settled, this meeting is now over. Tomorrow we will meet again to discuss this" Germany said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here it is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

I'm sorry if I said anything in Tagalog wrong :(. I can speak it better than I can type and if there is any problems pm me.

* The story behind this is one day we had to do a read aloud play where I got the part which has to say "I love you" to Trang. From that day on she has not lived me down. So in return I always remind her about the "North Korean music ".

Translation:

"Bakit kasama ko si Hapon?!" - Why am I with Japan?!

"Dahil gusto ko yan" - Because I like it

Oh and if you are starting to wonder why we call each other shapes, it all started with Victoria. She didn't like her name anymore so we named her "David the Square". We called her that for a bit, then she didn't want to called David anymore. But we still kept the square part. Then we gave ourselves shape names. Trang is a triangle, I'm an oval, Nadine is a pentagram and, Jack is a semi-circle.

Review 


	5. Chapter 5

After we all left the meeting Hungary guided us to her home. It was in Budapest but, since the next meeting was gonna be held there it was a good idea we stayed at her place. We entered her home. It was a nice cozy home but large at the same time.

"Welcome to my beautiful home" Hungary sang happily. "Please, you're a guests so make yourself at home." She led us to her living room and gestured us to sit down.

We all sat down together in proper positions. Except for Nadine who slouched back and sat sluggishly.

"I said to make yourselves at home. You don't have to be so proper, I don't mind." said our host.

Trang and I looked at each other then I looked at everyone else. I stretched and put my feet on the coffee table. Everyone else followed a similar pursuit.

"April, get your feet off the table!" Trang scolded.

"Hey she said 'make yourselves at home' and I did" I whined

Hungary smiled "Wait here, I'll get you some pajamas and call everyone for the sleepover"

She left the room humming happily. It was all silent until Meagahn broke the ice.

"So guys, what's your thoughts on what just happened?"

"Well we just landed in the middle of a world conference, disrupted it and met some countries. I feel awesome" Nadine answered

"Not as awesome as Prussia" I laughed

"What do we do now?" Daniela asked

"Well Hungary said that we are staying here until we go to the world meeting again tomorrow. So I don't know Daniela, what do we do?" Victoria remarked sarcastically

Daniela glared at Victoria but Su-san spoke before she could say anything

"If we're going to meet the countries again, who are you gonna meet?"

"Oh my God, we have to meet the Nordics. I so wanna meet Denmark!" Meagahn cried out

"Su-san you have to meet Sweden and Finland. They are you're real parents! " Victoria and I squealed together.

"Yeah, what Meagahn said. Trang, April and I are gonna meet England." Daniela smiled.

"Why?" Trang questioned her

"To thank him for one direction, of course" then she started to sing live while we're young and Trang and I started to sing with her.

"I'm meeting Russia" Nadine piped up

"We all have to meet America. He's like our dad since we are American." said Victoria

"Speaking of which, why don't we all just meet all the countries we came from?" I suggested

"Then that means I meet Russia, England and Belgium. Plus America " said Nadine

"So for me it's Poland, Ireland, Italy/Romano and Germany." nodded Meagahn

"Awwwww, for me its just Spain and Guatemala" pouted Daniela

Su-san continued "And I get to meet Sweden, England, Italy/Romano and Switzerland"

"I just get, Vietnam and China" said Trang

"And I get Spain, Philippines and China. That's cool. Hey Trang that means we're the only Asians." I smiled. She smiled back and we high fived. (Asian Pride!)

"Yeah we all are meeting America, but I don't want to meet Columbia and Puetro Rico" Victoria cried

"Why not?" Jack asked

"Cuz I don't wanna."

There was no argument on that. If you knew Victoria she was like this. But we learned just to go with the flow.

Just then Hungary came back "Great news, all the female countries are coming over and so is Poland and Italy. They are the only exceptions besides Jack. Oh and here are your pajamas."

She handed us each a set. It was an assorted pile of either shorts, pajama bottoms, t-shirts, and tank tops. She told us to go to seperate changing rooms down the hall. Then we all came out. I was first and I had picked out black shorts and a blue tank top. Trang had blue shorts and a white t-shirt. Victoria wore purple pajama bottoms and a purple shirt. Daniela had dark blue pajama bottoms and a yellow shirt. Meaghan was wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt. Nadine had purple shorts and a white tank top (Rarity colors :D) and Su-san had brown pajama bottoms and had a light pink shirt.

"Jack, why are you wearing pink?" Nadine questioned

"Why can't I? It's a free country!" he cried out

"Jack we are in Hungary, not America" laughed Victoria

Su-san turned to her and sighed deeply before saying "Victoria, shut your goddamn mouth."

Then the door bell rang, Hungary walked to it and opened the door. Standing there were Ukraine, Belarus, Liechtenstein, Greenland, Belgium, Guatemala, Seychelles, Italy and Poland.

Hungary welcomed them in and led them to us.

"Hey girls and two guys, if you heard me earlier at the meeting the seven kids will be sleeping over here."

She pointed to us and we waved. Hungary smiled and turned to the countries.

"Hey where are the others?"

"Malaysia, Indonesia, Cambodia, Vietnam, Taiwan and, Philippines called me and texted me they're on their way. They're all coming here together and will be here in five minutes." Greenland answered while checking her phone.

The host nodded "Kids, since some of guests are here why don't you talk with them while I get some snacks?"

We all shrugged and went to them. It was kinda awkward mostly because we didn't know what to say. Attempting to break the ice I spoke to Belgium.

"So Belgium, I heard you celebrate some cat parades at your house. What's it like?"

She smiled "Well it's all about honoring dead cats that died due to fear of witches. To honor them we have parades, big celebrations and dress up like cats."

"Oh cool, that sounds like a redditor's dream parade." said Su-san

Now that the ice was broken we started to converse with them. Not long after that the door bell rang. Liechtenstein answered it and walked in was six Asians.

"Sorry we're late everyone!" Cambodia apologiesed

"Yeah what she said, we wanted to get here together" Indonesia added

"It's fine, come on and join us!" Guatemala waved them over

So now that all the guests arrived things started to liven up and Hungary came in to serve snacks and beverages.

"So tell us about how we are in this anime called 'Hetalia'?" Seychelles asked while sipping her drink

"It's just as April explained, you guys teach us history while doing crazy shit" replied Victoria

"It's really popular as well. At the anime conventions that I went to there groups of people displaying as you guys. Proud to be a Finland and Seychelles cosplayer!" I cried out with my fist in the air

Seychelles raised her eyebrows at me. "Again, why cosplay as me?"

"Because you're like, one of my favorite characters. And you're so cute!" I squealed while pinching her cheeks

"April you still have to make Iceland cosplay" said Victoria

"Yeah I know. I'm working on it" I muttered

"And it's about fangirling to yaoi" Meagahn sang

The girls squealed except for the two guys. Poland looked confused on what yaoi was and Hungary covered Italy's ears.

"Oh my God, Sweden and Finland forever!"

"Prussia and Canada are so cute!"

"Denmark and Norway have to be together!"

"Hey what about Russia and Lithuania?"

"Big Brother is mine!"

"Geez Belarus, calm yourself down. It was just a pairing." I said while hiding behind Nadine

Then Hungary pulled out a bundle of pictures

"What's that?" Trang asked while pointing at it

"Yaoi pictures" Hungary squealed

Trang stepped back mostly because she wasn't into yaoi.

"Wow where do you get these?" Daniela said while rummaging through the pipe of pictures

"Well with the help of Japan and his cameras I was able to get these."

"Damn Japan got some ninja skills" I said while looking for anything Gerita in the bundle of pictures

"Well April, he is Japan of course." Said Su-san next to me

"But he can't beat my ninja skills, I learned from Kakashi!" I laughed "Speaking of Hapon," I turned to Philippine who was on the other side if me;

"Gusto mo ba si Hapon?"*

She spit out her drink and blushed "Ano?! Hindi, kaibigan ko lang si Hapon!"

"Sigurado ka Ba?" I smiled mischievously

"Oo, sigurado ako!"

Jack was confused and looked at both of us

"I have no idea what is going on." He stated

"Oh sorry Su-san, Ate Pilipinas and I are just talking. It's so awesome knowing a second language." I smiled

"Wait isn't 'ate' mean big sister or sister in Tagalog?" he asked

"Yeah"

"Why are you calling a country sister?"

"Beacause I can and besides she is like a sister" I said while hugging the personification of Philippines

She patted my head and laughed. Then from across the room Taiwan and Vietnam was plugging something into the Tv.

"What are you doing" Ukraine called over

"What does it look like? We're setting up the karaoke!" Taiwan smiled

So in the end, the countries were the only ones that were actually singing. The rest of us just sat there and talked to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey there! I'm so sorry thus chapter is so half assed but I got lazy and put some crap together. I promise the next chapter will be better. But it might take me a tad bit longer due to the fact that I'm working on my Wy cosplay. And I tried to put in aime pirihon hints as much as possible for ate Void (Void-himesama).

Hey ate Void, here is some pirihon!

Translation:

"Gusto mo ba si Hapon?": Do you like Japan?

Ano?! Hindi, kaibigan ko lang si Hapon!": What?! No, Japan and I are just friends

Sigurado ka Ba?: Are you sure?

Oo, sigurado ako!" : Yes, I'm sure!

Sorry for any misspelled Tagalog words or if I said it all wrong. I can speak it better than I can write it.

Review


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning and most if the nations left Hungary's house to get ready for the meeting later on. Hungary was as well. She came in the living room where we were all sleeping and woke us all up. We got dressed and ate breakfast with her. It was a simple meal of waffles.

"So guys, how did you like the sleepover?" Hungary asked

"It was fun, thanks for having us over." Daniela thanked her

"Oh it was no problem" Hungary smiled

"Yeah it was cool, except for the karaoke part. I didn't want to sing" Meagahn frowned

"Well Meagahn, that's what happens when you go to an Asian family gathering" Trang laughed

"Yeah! Asian pride!" I agreed

Asians, muttered Meagahn and went back eating her food.

I turned to her and grabbed the syrup bottle. Then I pointed it at her. "What was that Meagahn?!"

"Nothing"

"Good"

Daniela, Victoria, and Su-san laughed. Then we resumed eating.

When we were done, we got our bags and in the car. Hungary drove us to the place where the meeting was at.

When we arrived, we all stepped out and went inside. Since we were the only ones there it was obvious that we were early.

"Hey we're early. That's odd, it hasn't happened before. Oh well" Hungary shrugged "I guess I'll go out and get some of them. Is it all right if I leave you guys here to wait for them?"

We all shrugged but in the end it was agreed.

"Good, if you want I'll leave my laptop here for you to entertain yourselves. Don't get into trouble, bye!" She waved as she left the room

Su-san took the laptop and hooked it up to a projector that was lying there in the room. Then he turned on laptop.

"Wow Jack thanks" said Victoria

Then she went to youtube and typed in "pewdiepie" and anything related to pewdiepie popped up.

"I hate pewdiepie" frowned Su-san

"Why, you're just like him" I laughed

"I don't know, I just don't like him I guess"

I shrugged not wanting to argue so he, Trang and I sat down at the huge table away from the others watching pewdiepie videos.

But after a few minutes we didn't see that some of the countries arrived. It was the five nordics and England. They just stood at the door like creepers.

"What are those bloody kids doing?"

"Hey its those kids from yesterday!"

"Shut it dane, they'll hear us"

Luckily we didn't hear them and we went on with our conversation and the others just sat there and watched pewdiepie videos.

I was smiling and laughing with Trang when suddenly, Jack stood up. He put his hands in his black hoodie's pockets and lifted them up, resembling a pair of wings. Then he cried out;

"Look April, I'm Batman!"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room. Even the Nordic five and England looked weirded out by my friends actions.

"Jack" I smiled "You're not Batman, you're parents are still alive."

"April, oh my God" Trang laughed

The countries watching us covered their mouths to hide their laughs. Even Iceland and Norway managed to smile a bit. Then Prussia, Italy, Japan and, Germany went to the door to see why they were watching us.

Jack blushed "thanks for crushing my dream April"

"No problem" I smiled

Then before Su-san could say anything else I saw that my other friends paused the video and laughed at us.

"Hey have you watched '8 million bros'?" I asked them

They all said no and I smirked. I knew that they were gonna love that video. I typed it in and played it.

(After the video)

"What the hell was that?!"

"I liked the strip poker part"

"This guy is pewdiepie right?"

"Yeah it was pewdiepie"

"Isn't he Swedish?"

"Yeah" I answered "He's born and raised in Sweden. Can speak Swedish and English fluently and has an Italian girlfriend named Marzia. They both live together in Sweden and sometimes in Italy. Here she is" I pulled up a picture of both Marzia and Pewdiepie on the laptop.

"Marzia is pretty" said Victoria

"Yeah I know and she has an adorable accent"

"Wait pewdiepie is swedish yet he acts way different from Sweden. Can you imagine of Sweden acted like pewdiepie." Meagahn thought out loud.

We thought for a bit until Daniela spoke

"That would be hilarious!"

The nine countries looked at Sweden and thought about we said. They all agreed that it would be weird.

"Well pewdiepie is similar to Sweden." I reasoned "I mean, their both Swedish, tall, blond, have blue eyes, owns a dog and, has a cute boyfriend/girlfriend with an adorable accent."

Finland looked confused "What does she mean? Su-san you aren't dating anyone."

Denmark laughed "Fin, she's talking about you, you're Sweden's 'wife' after all!"

"Shut up Dane" Norway scowled

Then more countries came by the door to see what was going on.

Back to us:

"Well Sweden acting like pewdiepie would be so weird" shuddered Nadine

"True story" Vitoria nodded in agreement

"Ehh, no use dwelling on that" I shrugged " I've been thinking about this for a while now. Have you guys noticed that England is always uke?"

"Now that you mention it yeah" realized Daniela

"Well April" said Jack "you cant spell uke without U-K".

The countries looked confused. What was uke? So they turned to Japan for the answer.

"Uke is a yaoi term. It come from 'seme and uke' which means 'top and bottom' " Japan explained

England was horrified but America laughed at his misfortune.

Back to us:

"Like in Fruk and UsUk, iggy is uke" laughed Victoria

"But you know what else I've noticed?" I asked them "The three tall nations, Russia, Sweden and, Germany are always seme."

"Oh my God, you're right!" Meagahn gasped.

"But what would happen if they were paired up with each other? For example, between Sweden and Germany, who would top?" Victoria questioned us

We thought for a second and finally came to a conclusion.

"I think Sweden would top" answered Daniela

"Yeah Sweden would"

"She's right"

"Then who would be seme in Russia and Sweden?"

"Russia of course" smiled Nadine

"Okay she is right. Russia tops everyone in any pairing" I agreed

Outside the room Russia smiled childishly while his malicious aura appeared with it

"All will become one with Russia, da?"

The others shivered and turned away, not wanting to answer to contribute to Russia's crazy obsession.

"That's because Russia is the tallest nation" Victoria answered

"I wonder if he is, you know statistically speaking" said Su-san

"Well then, let's check" I went on the laptop and looked up who were the tallest countries and found an article. I clicked in it a read aloud,

"Netherlands is the tallest country at an average height of 5-foot-11. The Netherlands has the tallest average height amongst males twenty years old and older.

Holland was followed by #2 Iceland (5-10.8) and then the three Scandinavian countries Norway (5-10.7,) Sweden (5-10.6,) and Denmark (5-10.4, 178,8) rounded out the top five."

"Wow so Russia isn't even in the top 5" smirked Meagahn

"But that is so true about the Netherlands part. I have a friend from Netherlands who's like, 5'10 and she says her brother is taller!" exclaimed Trang

Normally Netherlands barely showed any emotion but at this news he smirked. Iceland was also impressed, he never knew that he would beat Sweden, his brother or even Denmark in height.

Meanwhile, my friends got curious on the top ten tallest countries. Read farther I answered their question,

"Top ten is;

1. Netherlands

3. Norway

4. Sweden

5. Denmark

6. Finland

7. Czech Republic

8. Slovenia

9. Luxembourg

10. Croatia"

"If that is the top ten, what are the shortest countries?" Victoria asked

I then read the next part of the article out loud

"Asia has the shortest countries. Asia owned the six shortest countries on the list, mostly Southeast Asian countries.

The only country shorter than #81 Indonesia (161.5), and the #80 Philippines (162.0) was #82 Cambodia clocked in as the country with the shortest average height for males at just 160,3 (5'3.1)"

After realizing what I had just read I cried out "Noooooooooooooo! Why is always Asia! And its Philippines that's one of the shortest!"

"That is so not contributing to our stereotype!" Trang wailed.

As Trang and I , the only Asians in the room (not counting the ones outside) started whining the others laughed

"Haha! Asians are so short!" Laughed Meaghan

"That's true look at April!" pointed Daniela.

(Note: I am 5'0)

Outside Indonesia, Philippines and Cambodia's head hung low in embarrassment .

"Well it is true" pouted Cambodia

While my friends laughed at Trang and I Su-san asked "what is the tallest Asian country?"

Looking back at the laptop I answered "It's South Korea"

"Oh that is true" said Trang, recovering a little " Lee Min Ho is actually 6'2"

"Oh my God really! He is so hot! But TOP is even hotter. And he is 5'11 I think, but that is pretty tall" I smiled, thinking of the hot man

Suddenly we all hear a shout from outside

"Tall Asians originated from Korea, da-ze!"

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at the door. Outside China smacked South Korea for blowing their cover. Then Meagahn got up and opened the door. Stood there were the countries of the world listening in on our conversation. Hey that sounds like the NSA and America!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And I'm gonna have to stop there. Ugh, I'm getting really lazy, I still have to update my other stories! But that's okay its summer!

To the reviewer that asked if these people were really my friends, yes they are. I made this fic because I had an idea of what would happen if my friends and I met the Hetalia characters. And this is actually a pretty accurate description of what it would look like. Yeah we are a really weird bunch but hey, that's us :p.

I'm so sorry I couldn't update as soon as I wanted but I accidentally left my kindle at Su-san's house so I couldn't update over the weekend. So to keep myself from getting bored Victoria came over to my place and we cosplayed and roleplayed as the Hetalia characters.

Oh yeah, happy Canada day everyone!

Here is the website for the for the tall countries,

news/4385/2009/09/average-height-by-country-males- 20-years/

Review


	7. Chapter 7

For a moment it was silent. No one talked, just stood there until South Korea, one of the countries that doesn't know how to read the mood, spoke.

"Long awkward silence also originated from me, da~ze!"

"Oh shut up already!" Vietnam smacked her little brother upside the head

China sighed, he was really getting to old for this crap but was used to it.

Haha, don't worry Korea the hero will save you!" America cried out

"You stupid wanker shut up!"

On the other hand while the countries started to argue, we were still standing there stunned.

Meagahn had the courage to ask them "Were you guys watching us?"

Everyone silenced and looked nervous.

"Ummmm, no we weren't " answered Prussia

"Then what are you doing standing there?" asked Jack

"It was Sweden's fault, he watched you guys first!" Denmark yelled while pointed at Sweden

"Dude relax, we aren't mad, anyway isn't this a world meeting? So shouldn't you guys be discussing some important stuff now?" said Daniela

"Yes but first, we have to send you kids home." Germany stated "England do you Norway and Romania have the spell to bring them back?"

"Yes, but we'll have to do it back at England's place" answered Norway

"Awwwww" Victoria whined "Can we stay here and sit through the meeting and at least meet you guys after that?"

The countries looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, you can but you'll have to go home after, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Nadine smiled

So everyone sat in their seats. My friends and I sat together.

The meeting had started off by Germany going off about recycling and crap. Ten minutes in, we were already bored and it seemed that some of the countries as well.

Estonia, who we made sure was far away from Daniela, was on his laptop. France was flirting with the nearest female nation. And China offered us snacks in which we gladly accepted.

"Great I love white rabbit candy!" I exclaimed taking the candy from China

"April, don't take candy from strangers" Jack smiled at me

"You know what jack? Fuck the police" and I ate the candy

So we ate the candy while watching the chaos around us unfold. It was just like a regular meeting we imagined. Italy running around looking for pasta, Korea declaring everything originated from him, Taiwan and Vietnam taking pictures. And Germany trying not to looses his cool.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" The German man yelled.

Everyone obeyed and sat down while we were munching on candy, enjoying what we were seeing.

"Hey April!" Meagahn whispered "get me some more of that Asian candy."

I didn't hear her because I was talking Trang

"April, April!" She kept bothering me until I turned around and threw a piece of candy at her

"Meaghan shut it!"

She got angry and threw candy at me too which started a candy fight between my friends and I. We didn't notice but, the countries were watching us in amusement.

But Germany got irritated stopped our fight and seperated us. Victoria and I were placed between Romano.

When the meeting started up again Victoria and I looked at each other and smiled

"Ring ring" I said

"H-hello?" said Victoria back smiling

"Ring ring"

"H-hello"

Romano scowled, we noticed that and continued.

"Ring ring"

"H-hello"

"Ring ring"

"H-hello"

"Ring ring"

"H-hello?"

"Ring ring"

"You have a bad connection!" Romano yelled angrily and we laughed

After that we were seperated again and I sat by Hungary. As the meeting went on I got bored and pulled out one of my yaoi books and started reading. While I read I noticed the room got quieter. I got confused on why so I looked up.

I saw the countries looking at me. The males were horrified especially the nordics since I was reading about them. I sighed and put the book down.

Germany sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Since the meeting is getting us nowhere I say we should just end it, ja?

"Yes" everyone said in unison

"Good"

After hearing that my friends and I gathered together.

"Trang and I are gonna meet Korea, you guys do what you want but we meet the Nordics togther, okay"

"Yeah"

So Trang and I went off to find the Asian country.

"Yong soo-sunbae! " I yelled out and glomped him

"Annyeong" Trang smiled

"Annyeong" he greeted back " You're Trang and April right?!

"Yes"

He turned to me "Your breasts are mine da-ze!

On instinct I miraculously dodged him, hit him upside the head and yelled "byuntae!"

He fell on the floor and rubbed his head while Trang helped him up.

Realizing what I had done I quickly apologized

"I'm so sorry sunbae!"

He looked at me, confused

"Why do you keep calling me that, da~ze?"

"Because I love your country, kpop, and kdrama."

"You like kpop and kdrama, da~ze?!"

"Ummm, yeah and so does Trang."

Trang nodded "But I haven't finished the last few episodes of Boys over flowers."

"Don't worry I have them on my laptop, da~ze!"  
He hooked up his laptop to the projector and played the last few episodes"

(Spoiler for Boys over flowers)

Later...

The three of us sat there crying after we watched the last episode.

"Stupid Yi Jung sunbae for leaving to Sweden and leaving Ga Eul behind!" Trang cried

"But at least he came back da~ze" Korea cried along with her

"But why did Jandi reject Ji Hoo sunbae?! He is cuter than Goo Jun Pyo! " I yelled out

While we were crying some of the other nations watched the drama with us and cried. Malaysia was crying with Indonesia, Philippines cried along with Taiwan who hugged Hong Kong for comfort. Philippines cried on Japan's shoulder which made Singapore jealous. And tears were slowly coming out of Finland's eyes and Sweden put his arm around him for comfort. This made Daniela, Victoria and, Meagahn quietly fangirl and take pictures.

To cheer us up I suggested that we watch some kpop videos. We watched Fantastic Baby by Big Bang

(After video)

"What the hell did we watch?!" Denmark exclaimed

"And I thought all the weird stuff came from Japan" France muttered

"Geez if your all weirded out by that, let's just watch I got a boy by Girl's Generation" I huffed

(After video)

"I love this song!" Philippines yelled out

"Jessica is so pretty." Malaysia smiled

"There was a lot of blinking towards the end" America said while eating a burger

"Like offense but, Sunny's blue hair totally made her look like an old lady" Poland frowned

"If you guys are gonna complain fine, we won't watch any more kpop videos" Trang crossed her arms.

I sighed and git her and the rest of my friends to meet the Nordics

The five tall nations looked at us. Okay maybe they were tall to me because I'm so short. I had to strain my neck up to look at Sweden

"Hi Sverige!"

He nodded and said "Hej"

"Hey Iceland why don't you call Norway big brother?" Victoria smiled

Norway turned to his younger brother. Iceland turned away.

"Because I'm not a kid anymore. Is that so hard to understand?!"

We fangirled at this and I saw Iceland's puffin and I walked up to it.

"Awww your puffin is so cute, Iceland" I cooed while petting it

"Of course I am, you don't have to tell me." Came an Italian mobster accent from out of nowhere.

I jumped back and yelled "Oh what the hell! The bird talks!"

"Of course the puffin talks, April. Don't you remember that episode?" laughed Victoria

"Oh yeah" I remembered

Denmark laughed and Norway glared at him.  
Victoria went up to Finland and asked him

"Finland what does salmiakki taste like?"

Finland gasped, "You guys never ate salmiakki before?!"

We all shook our heads and Finland gave us each some.

We ate it at the same time. Our reactions, well let's just see;

The second it went in Nadine's mouth she stopped and spit it out.

Meagahn and Victoria's face twisted up like they ate a lemon.

Daniela made a face, and coughed up the candy.

Jack immediately spit it out

Trang bit half of hers, made a face and held the other half to me saying she didn't want it anymore.

While I kept chewing at it.

"April, how are you still eating it!" Daniela shrieked

I shrugged "I don't know what you guys are talking about, I don't see the- oh God"

I immediately cough up the horrible candy, the bad taste finally kicking in.

"I'm sorry Finland, but I don't like salmiakki" Victoria whined

"And that's why I stick to Hershey's chocolate and Asian candy" I coughed

"Can I go to the bathroom to wash my mouth off?" Jack asked with a frowning face.

"Go out those doors, down the hall to your left, four doors down." Norway instructed pointing to the exit doors.

Jack thanked him and left the room. With him gone I had an idea. I went to Jack's stuff and took his lunchbag. Pulled out his water bottle and looked at Victoria. She understood what I was gonna do and so did the rest of my friends. Daniela took some left over salmiakki and put it int the water bottle. Meagahn took the white rabbit candy and put it in there as well.

The Nordics watched us and understood what we were doing. Well, except for Denmark who was pretty dense.

"What are you kids doing? "

"Whenever Jack's gone we always fill his water bottle with random food and wait 'till he comes back" I laughed as I closed the water bottle, shook it, put it back in the lunch bag and, tossed it to Denmark.

"And I also hide his lunch bag. Hide it Denmark, he won't suspect you." I then ran to Korea's laptop and played Lies by Big Bang.

Halfway in the video, I heard foot steps

"Everyone shut up and act cool! I here him coming!" I called trying not to laugh

Jack walked in and noticed that we ignored him when he came in. So he went to his stuff and noticed his lunch bag was gone. He exhaled slowly and walked up to me.

"April"

I ignored him and kept watching the video

"April, did you steal my lunchbag again?!"

I tried not to laugh "No and be quiet I'm trying to watch this girl kill a guy with a pineapple."

"April"

"April"

"April"

I kept ignoring him and singing along

"I'm so sorry but I love you..."

"April"

"April"

"April"

"April"

"What!"

"Where's my lunch bag!"

"I don't know. I don't even have it! I was watching kpop videos, right guys" I turned to ask everyone

"Yeah"

"She didn't do it"

"Lunch bag stealing originated from me da~ze!"

Jack slowly exhaled "Then where is it then, hm?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore so I laughed and so did my friends

"It's with Denmark " I laughed

He walked over to Denmark and got it from him. Then walked back to his stuff to put it back when he paused then looked inside. He pulled out the water bottle. He looked at me and scowled

"April,I fucking hate you!"

I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off and so were my friends and some of the countries.

When we were done Germany stood up

"Since you guys seem to be done shall we go to England's place now?

We nodded and headed out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yay here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but the hatafutte parade I made for Philippines cured my writers block!

If anyone got the charlie the unicorn reference then good job!

The salmiakki part was true we actually ate salmiakki and this was our ACTUAL reactions.

I love white rabbit candy.

The part where I throw candy at Meaghan is semi true. I threw butter at her not candy. Actually I throw food at Meaghan a lot.

And in the Lies video the girl did kill a guy with a pineapple. Go check it out.

I hope Darkmageyuna12 enjoyed the Pirihon and PiriSing part. I put that in for you, ate(big sister) mage!

Sunbae means senior in Korean and byuntae means perverted. Annyeong means hi or hello. I'm sorry if I got the Korean words wrong.

Yes I do steal Jack's lunch bag and mess with his water bottle. Because it's funny.

Review 


	8. Chapter 8

After we left the building we headed to the nearest airport to fly to England.

(In the plane, cuz I'm lazy)

As the plane took off we looked through the windows to see the ground.

"Wow we're so high off the ground!" Exclaimed Jack

"Su-san, that's suppose to happen on a plane." I smiled

"April, shut your filthy, goddamn mouth"! He retorted

I smirked and looked around. We had just gotten on the plane and had to ride for a few hours to get to England's house. So, we needed something to kill time.

"Hey, what are we gonna do?!" Victoria whined, she was already bored.

"Watch more kpop kideos?" Trang suggested

"Yay!" I cheered

"No more, kpop!" Meagahn pouted

"Summon a celery demon?" said Nadine

"So, what are we gonna do?" Daniela asked

I sighed, this was getting us nowhere. My thoughts drifted toward watching a movie. So I suggested it.

"Then what movie, and do they even have movies on this plane?" asked Nadine

"I don't know, I'm boooored!" Victoria literally screamed

"Calm yo tits, Victoria" I yelled at her

Su-san got up and went to the bathroom. Having an idea, I went to his seat and sat down. Patiently, I waited for him to come back.

When he did, he saw I was in his seat. He stopped and smiled at me.

"April, your on my spot." He said calmly

"Well you know what?" I answered back "Look at me, I'm Jack. I like snivy."

He kept his smile when he saw I impersonated him. So he did the same.

"Well look at me! I'm April!" He brought his hands up to his face and made the Asian eyes

My eyes widened and I punched his arm. Then I impersonated him again.

"Well look at me! I'm Jack, I'm white but I act Asian!"

"Oooooh, look at me! I'm April!" He yelled bringing up his hands "I have ten fingers, but I don't know how to count!"

At that everyone laughed.

"Hey, will you please be quiet!" Switzerland yelled from the other side of us with the other countries. I think they were watching us.

Daniela stood up "Well Switzerland, do you know what?!" She stood up straighter "Enough is enough! I have had it, with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!"

Anyone who got the Snakes on a plane reference, laughed.

Daniela smiled, impressed of what she had done. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

"Samuel L. Motherfucking Jackson!"

"Switzerland, we're sorry! We had too much sugar earlier!" Trang called

Then I put my arm around her shoulders and called out,

"Haha, that's true! Now everyone, all aboard the Trang train! Choo, choo!"

We all gathered together to make a conga line.

When we quieted down I asked everyone,

"Oh, what the hell is wrong with us?"

"Many,many things" Jack sighed

Xxxxxxxxx

We got off the plane. Finally we were in England!

"Oh my God, do you think One Direction is here?" Daniela fangirled

"Why don't you ask England?" Victoria muttered

"Hey kids! This way!" Denmark pointed to bunch of cars.

We got in one by one and drove to England's house.

(At England's house)

We drove off to the countryside, where he lived.  
The car pulled up to the side of the road and England led the way.

My eyes widened at England's house. It wasn't a house. It was a castle!

"Holy shit! This is your house!" Meagahn screamed

"Oh my God! It's a castle!" Victoria yelled

"This is the only reason I'm jealous of you Europeans." I grumbled

Trang looked confused "Why?!"

"Because they get castles!" I whined

"But April, America has castles too!" Jack said

"Wait, we do?" Nadine asked

"Yeah, White Castle!"

The European nations overhead this and smirked.

"But it'll never beat Asia!" I said cheerfully "We got ninjas!"

"Harem no jutsu!" Trang laughed as she did a Naruto hand sign

After we were done fooling around we went inside.

The bushy browse man led all of us to the basement of the castle. By basement, I mean the dungeon looking room.

At the end of a long flight of stairs, I saw something that caught my eye.

I walked up to it and kicked at it

"Barrels!" I yelled and kicked at it some more

"April, get the fuck back here!" Nadine called me

Satisfied, I went back to the group. We walked the dungeon like room. It actually looked like a dungeon. Torch lit walls, with chains on them, except for the fact that the was another summoning circle on the floor, a bookcase, shelf filled woth bottles of weird oddly colored liquid, and a table with a bunch of random crap you would expect to see from Harry Potter.

"So why are we in your rape chamber,England?" Victoria asked

France and the rest of the countries snickered.

"Foolish wanker girl! This isn't a rape chamber! It's a magic room!" England huffed as he appeared with Romano and Norway, wearing black cloaks.

"Hey it's the magic trio!" Meagahn pointed

"Magic room my ass, this is a rape chamber. It looks like a scene from Saw" Jack muttered

"Why are you cosplaying as students from hogwarts?" Daniela asked

"These aren't school uniforms!" Romania said angrily

"Then are they like snuggies?" I asked

"No! They are magic cloaks!" Norway scowled

"Hey I have a snuggie too!" America yelled out.  
He stood there displaying his snuggie, which he seemed to produce out of thin air. It was patterned with the American flag.

What the hell!

England ignored America and turned to us,

"We have the spell. Now please, if you kids could step on the summoning circle."

We stepped on the circle.

"Bye, we'll miss you!" I waved

"Yeah it was fun!" said Nadine

"Wait!" Meaghan yelled "I want to know if Sweden and Finland are dating!"

Finland rolled his eyes "Not again! I told you Su-San and I are not-"

Finland's words were cut short by Sweden silencing him with a kiss.

Japan and Hungary's yaoi senses tingled and took pictures from every angle.

We saw this and screamed

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's canon!"

"Did you see that! Did you see that! Did you motherfucking see that!

"Hahaha, take that Estonia!"

"Finally!"

"Now it's time for Dennor!" I pointed at Denmark and Norway

No reaction from Norway, but a surprised look from Denmark.

"Gerita?!" With no reaction, my smile faltered.

"Oh c'mon!"

Once it was quiet again England, Norway and Romanian started to chant,

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

The circle started to glow and it shined so bright, there was a flash and everyone was blind for five seconds.

After their vision came back, they found that we were still there.

"What the hocus pocus?! They're still there!" Prussia yelled

I opened my eyes and looked around.

"잠깐만요,우리가아직여기?" Realizing what just came out of my mouth, my hands shot up to my mouth, covering it.

Victoria looked confused "April,hva er det du sier?"

"Vänta, talar engelska!" Jack threw his hands up in the air

"你說什麼?" Trang looked surprised at what she had said

Meaghan joined in "Warum redest du so?"

Daniela gasped "O que está acontecendo?"

"Что случилось!" Nadine barked

The trio stepped back in fear and were confused. So were the rest of the nations

"What did they say?" Japan asked

"April said 'Wait, we're still here' da~ze!" Korea yelled from the back

"Victoria said 'April,what are you saying?" said Norway

"Jack says 'Speak English!" Sweden answered

"Trang said 'What did you say?' ~aru" China translated

"Meagahn said 'Why are you talking like that?' " Germany stated

"The Daniela girl said 'What's happening?' " Portugal explained

"Nadine said 'What happened!', da" Russia smiled

'Yeah England, like what happened?! Poland asked

"It seems as if we gave then the wrong spell. My bad, we'll fix this." Coughed England

They found the spell and we started to speak english again. But, they said we would still know the language we had talked in so we weren't mad.

"Okay, this time." Romania quietly said to himself.

They again, started to chant,

"Otnas Atir Ataem Retam Ognir Hanoj Otit Nilram Kcaj Ayotal Tenaj Leahcim Arodelbmud Eht Rerolpxe!

Otnas Atir Ataem Retam Ognir Hanoj Otit Nilram Kcaj Ayotal Tenaj Leahcim Arodelbmud Eht Rerolpxe!

Once again the circle started to glow. Sparks of lightning came from the ground. We closed our eyes and held hands. Suddenly in a bright flash, we were gone.

After the flash the countries looked around. We weren't there!

"Hey, they are gone now!" Romano cried out

"Veh~ do you think they'll come again?!" Italy asked

"I don't know Italy, but I hope they do! I like them!" Hungary replied cheerfully.

Xxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes and shot up. I was lying on the cold hard cemented ground. Around me were my friends, who were also passed out.

I went to them and woke them up one by one. Once we were all awake we looked around.

We were in a courtyard all by ourselves. The walls were tall but, some far away buildings were tall enough to see and some cherry blossoms in bloom. They all looked Japanese architectured buildings. I tilted my head to the side. Okay, this seemed oddly, familiar. To confirm my suspicions, I turned around.

What I saw, made my breath stop. Far away was a big cliff. And on the cliff was a big pillar, that looked destroyed.

Sokyoku Hill

The trees swayed with the wind

"V-Victoria..."

She turned around and saw what I had seen. Our eyes met and we both knew where we were

The others unfortunately, didn't

"I don't get it," Jack started "Where are-"

He stopped when a branch from one of the cherry blossom trees snapped. It slowly hit the ground with a soft thud.

My eyes widened.

"Run!"

We ran to the nearest door out of the courtyard. But when I was about pull the handles, a single sakura petal stopped me. I stepped back and turned around. The petals that were on the trees broke off and swiftly made their way to us.

"Get back!" Victoria yelled

"Why?! They're just flowers!" Nadine yelled

"Just do it!" She screamed

We tried to open the door but it was locked. Turning around, we closed our eyes and braced for what was to come.

After a few seconds, we opened our eyes. The petals were floating in midair in front of us. They were literally inches from our faces. Then, slowly it withdrew and flew away to a man with long dark black hair and charcoal grey eyes. He wore a black kimono looking robe and a white haori. He held a regal aura, which seemed to hold some sense of authority over us. He had his arm in the air as if he was controlling the petals.

Victoria and my eyes widened. We both knew who that man was.

The man looked down upon us with his cold eyes. He opened his mouth, as if to signal something

"Go"

All of a sudden, as quick as a cat. More people dressed similarly like him appeared. One was a short girl with midnight black hair in a short bob cut. Another was a tall tan man with tribal tattoos and red hair tied back. There was one with long white hair with two people by him. The two people had a goatee and the other with short blonde hair. One had a straw hat on who tipped it, wore a flower patterned kimono over his black one and his long wavy brown hair tied back in a low pony tail. Next to him was a woman with dark hair, glasses, and carried a book. There were a lot of them on the wall. There was even one who had bright orange hair), a scowl and wielded a big cleaver like sword. All had their weapons drawn.

On the ground we were greeted by a horde of ninjas with their weapons drawn as of they we ready to strike.

Then we greeted my a woman with a stern face. She had short dark hair with two braids wrapped in white cloth. Her outfit was slightly different from the rest. But it still signified her to be one of them. She slowly took out her sword.

"You ryoka have trespassed in the Seireitei. By that you have violated our laws. And by the orders of Head Captain Yamamoto we are to capture you and bring you to him. If you come with us quietly and without force we will not attack." She said calmly but sternly.

We were all paralyzed in fear. To scared to say anything. But I mustered up all of the courage I had in me, I manged to say,

"Goddamnit, England! We're in Bleach!"

Xxxxxxxx

Okay so that was it guys! Sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm sorry but I needed a place to end it and I have other stories to update. So I unfortunately had to end it here.

The part where I take Jack's seat was true and that was our actual conversation. The part were it says I can't count was when I was counting out loud and I accidentaly skipped three. So now I'm known as the girl who can't count.

Also the part about the "Trang train" is true.

If anyone got the pewdiepie reference, I give you a brofist.

I apologize if I got any of the Korean, Norwegian, Swedish, Mandarin, German, Portuguese and, Russian wrong.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed or, even viewed this story. I am so happy and glad with all the reviees and everything. I thank you all for sticking around.

If you want me to make a sequel, just ask!

Review


End file.
